


Costume Party

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader and Steve go at it a little hard on Halloween. A few days later, they get in trouble for the marks she left on him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> The costume I came up for Steve may make another appearance; I like the idea of a different sort of Captain!Kink for him. Let me know if you’d be interested in reading such a fic. As always feedback and kudos and keyboard smashes are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

“Faster, Steve, please.” You panted and rocked with him. The ruffle of your costume shirt dragged at the skin of your throat like one of his feathery touches. 

He grinned. “Does my vampire need more?” The faster thrusts you needed, he held back. Instead, he pinned you to the wall with hard, deep strokes. Ones that turned your joints to jello. “For a Mistress of the night, you don’t have that much control, do you?”

You slapped a hand over your mouth to keep your keening to a minimum. Just a few feet away, Tony’s Halloween party was in full force. Not a soul knew you were being fucked within an inch of your life. Teasing bites across Steve’s neck, while dressed as a vampire no less, had gone just as you wanted. Now his pirate trousers were bunched over his boots. His gold treasure hung around his neck, warmed by both of your bodies moving as one. The hat was long gone. His hair was free for you to run your fingers through. 

Steve hissed when you tugged. Thank Fury for undercover missions. He’d kept the long hair and beard just for this party. Just for you. 

The beard scratched at your throat as he whispered, “you want to scream, don’t you?” He nipped at your earlobe. “You could, you know. The music’s so loud… I could make you cum so hard you lost your voice and nobody would hear a thing. Cum for me, Y/N. Scream for me.”

All over your body you shudder with unfathomable pleasure. A small cry did escape. Otherwise, you had no oxygen to scream with. No other energy than what sucked Steve’s cock deeper within yourself. Clamping your walls tight. Cumming and cumming to make stars dance behind your eyes. He never let up. Not until you were so sensitive that you pushed him away. 

Need continued to bubble in your veins. 

It was Steve’s turn to be pinned to the wall. He moaned into your mouth. Opened wide for your tongue, letting you have control. You hitched your hands under his shirt, digging your nails into his stomach to make him gasp. 

His cock was still proudly standing against his stomach. The same moment you took it into your hand, you latched your mouth around his pulse point. And sucked. Hard. Steve thrust into your grip. His pulse stuttered under your tongue. You could feel the bump of a hickey forming under your taste. Deftly you nosed him to face the other way. The other side of his neck met the same fate. 

Small whines from him toyed with the sparks of pleasure still tingling over your skin. Eyes lidded, mouth open and panting, and a tightening grip on your waist told you he was getting close. Just as he swelled in your hand, you pulled away. 

“Hey-” The words stuck in his throat as you sank to your knees. 

“Now it’s your turn to scream.”

Steve’s head cracked against the wall. You took him as deep as you could manage. It didn’t take much to get him to cum down your throat. You hummed as you kept his orgasm going, like had yours. Finally he had enough power to drag you to your feet by your hair. 

He panted and met your foreheads together. Someone at the party popped a bottle. 

“Hmm,” you ghosted your fingers over the bruises around his neck. “We might need to do something about those.”

“Nah. I’ll cover them up.”

***

“Agent Y/L/N?”

Just hearing the tone in Director Fury’s voice already had you grimacing. “Yes, Sir?”

He paused for a long second. “I get that you and Agent Rogers are… deeply in love.” After clearing his throat he added, “but can you not be so… amorous to leave marks on him? He worked out with the new recruits and your handiwork was, well, bright.”

“I-” You stifled a giggle. “I’m so sorry, Sir-”

“Considering his experimental origin, he’s government property and- You know what. Just… don’t do it again.”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir-”

He hung up. 

And you texted Steve. “Guess who just called me?” He immediately called you back.

“Fury?”

“Mhmm.”

“Are we in trouble?”

“Mhmm.”

“Do you want to give me more hickies tonight?”

“Oh, yes.”


End file.
